rickandmortyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Morty Smith
Mortimer "Morty" Smith Sr. is one of the two eponymous main protagonists in Rick and Morty. He is the grandson of Rick and is often forced to tag along on his various misadventures. Morty attends Harry Herpson High School along with his sister, Summer.Pilot Personality Morty is a young, good-natured, and impressionable boy who can be somewhat easily manipulated. He has been described as 'challenged' and has difficulty in school. He also has a stuttering problem. Despite his lack of intellect, Morty has shown to be a good listener and follows directions well. These traits make him the perfect sidekick to Rick. He is interested in Jessica, a student in his math class. Morty may sometimes act spineless, but he has shown bravery and quick-wittedness in the face of adversity, such as leading the extraction effort out of Anatomy Park, and using the boots to escape the guards in Intergalactic Customs. Morty is also quite responsible for his age, refusing to kill an alien child in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp". Despite his malleable nature, Morty has the strength to be able to stand up to Rick. In the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy", Morty directly calls out Rick on his cynical nature. He leads his own adventure with the direct goal of helping villagers."Meeseeks and Destroy" In the episode "Rick Potion No. 9", Morty demanded Rick give him a love potion to make Jessica, his crush, love him. However, due to Jessica having the flu, the effect spread until everyone wanted to have sex with Morty. Rick's various attempts at curing the effect left the planet a world of disgusting mutants (save for the rest of the Smith family, who are all immune to Rick's formulas), causing Rick to take them to a dimension where he'd succeeded in ending the catastrophe, but he and Morty both died in a stupid accident afterward. Rick and Morty buried their doubles, which caused Morty lasting mental trauma. Relationships Rick Rick is Morty's maternal grandfather; he and Morty have a close relationship overall. They come across more as best friends than grandson and grandfather, with Morty addressing Rick on a first-name basis and only adding the grandpa out of gratitude, respect or when he wants something from him. According to Beth, Morty doesn't have any friends, implying that Rick may be Morty's only friend. This could be a reason as to why Morty puts up with Rick's selfish and exploitative behavior. Morty at first had a very one-sided relationship with Rick, helping him out despite usually ending up in harm's way or nearly killed. However, Morty does have his limits, as he will stand up to Rick when he is pushed over the edge - for example, when both of his legs are broken in "Pilot", or when Rick destroys the human race in "Rick Potion No. 9". Rick will help Morty out if it is beneficial to him, as in "Lawnmower Dog", in which he tricks Mr. Goldenfold into giving Morty A's in math so that Morty can help him more on his adventures. However, it is implied that Rick does indeed love Morty, as shown in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", ''when Rick starts crying at his memories of Morty, but generally he refrains from expressing it so that Morty does not become, as he puts it, "cocky". In "[[Ricksy Business|''Ricksy Business]]", after Rick and Summer both throw parties at the same time and trash their house, Morty is presented with an opportunity to stop going on adventures with Rick. Morty claims that he shouldn't care that he wouldn't be able to travel with Rick anymore, but still decides to have Rick fix everything, instead of leaving him passed out on the couch, implying that while Rick's actions do affect him, he would rather continue having adventures as opposed to not having them. Morty thinks that Rick is "petty", and resents the fact that Rick has trouble "rolling with the punches" when put into a situation he isn't comfortable with; something that Morty does on a near-daily basis. Morty also seems to take what Rick says about him very seriously, as he becomes teary-eyed when Rick calls Morty "as dumb as he (Rick) is smart" in "''Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind''". He is also very upset and angered at the idea that Mortys only exist to be human cloaking devices for Ricks, and resents the fact that Rick could just replace his Morty at any time with another Morty from a different reality. Despite all this, Rick still believes that Morty is "the Morty-est Morty", since he views himself as "the Rick-est Rick". Summer While in the pilot, Morty and Summer's relationship is that of a normal younger brother and older sister, they eventually became somewhat closer. It is shown that Morty loves and respects his sister, which is most evident in "Rixty Minutes", where Morty reveals to her he isn't her "real" brother and convinces her to not move out. Although she seems to envy the adventures Rick and Morty have, Summer seems to hold this more against her grandfather than Morty himself. Morty is also sickened by the sight of a dream version of Summer dressed in sexual clothing in "Lawnmower Dog". Jerry Morty has a loving but strained relationship with his father due in large part to the frequent misadventures Morty has with Rick. Because Rick often puts Morty in dangerous situations, Jerry is against his son being involved with him. Morty still goes to Jerry for advice, such as when he needed romantic advice in "''Rick Potion No. 9''", and agrees to work on his science project with him (though only because Beth mentions that Jerry is insecure with his intelligence). In many ways, their relationship is somewhat reversed: Morty often acts like the mature one, pointing out that he could be masturbating in his room and sparing Jerry's feelings about Pluto not being a planet in "Something Ricked This Way Comes", whereas Jerry often acts like a child, having fits of rage over simple things like golfing and proving that Pluto is a planet. Beth Morty respects and loves his mother very much, despite the fact that they have yet to have any meaningful interactions with each other. It is implied that Morty respects her more than his father, though he does not think that her method of parenting is very good in "''Raising Gazorpazorp''". Snuffles Snuffles was Morty's dog, first shown in "''Lawnmower Dog''". Morty always treated Snuffles, aka Snowball, with kindness, so Snuffles lets him keep his testicles and live by his side. Morty seems to support Snuffles' decision to colonize a new planet with the other intelligent dogs. Morty Jr. Morty's Gazorpian son born from an alien sex robot that Rick purchased for Morty in "''Raising Gazorpazorp''". Morty had a love-hate relationship with Morty Jr. Morty wanted to keep his son safe and happy, as a result, he imprisoned him within their home for his own good, as well as for the safety of the world, due to his son's desire to murder everyone he saw, and wanting to conquer the planet. When Rick tried to kill Morty Jr., Morty intervened, going so far as to risk his own life to save his son's. In the end, however, Morty Jr. became spiteful of his father, going so far as to title his autobiography "My Horrible Father". Morty was shocked and hurt at this, but only said dejectedly "I hope he's eating enough", showing he wanted his son to love him. Trivia *Morty's voice, and general appearance stemmed from an early Justin Roiland short entitled The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti, which was a parody of Back to the Future. Morty parodies Marty McFly from Back to the Future. **Another character named Marty with an appearance and voice completely identical to Morty's also appears in Justin Roiland's short Paloni Pitch Presentation. Another identical character named Pumpkinseeds and Peanuts, voiced by Andy Dick, appears in another short; The Unmarketables. *He was deemed the "one true Morty" by the imprisoned Mortys in "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind". *Morty considers himself to be the "Morty-est" Morty. *Due to raising Morty Jr. in Raising Gazorpazorp, this makes him Morty Smith, Sr. Gallery Rickpotion-9 1.png Meeseeks and Destroy 19.png Giant Court.png rick and Morty Forever.jpg References Category:Smith Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mortys